darkhorizonv2fandomcom-20200214-history
Choma
Choma is the son of Kuraka and Shira. His siblings include Issa, Scan, Tukano and Kita. His mother died in a hunting accident, but unknown to him or his siblings, it was really Kuraka who was behind it. After Shira's death the three cubs and Kuraka moved to the Outlands where they faked their alliance with Zira and her band of lunatics. Soon Sibu called for them in order to proceed on an attack of Ni and the Shadowlands. They had a successful battle and now Sibu is the current king of the Shadowlands. Choma is now one of the Royal Guards protecting Sibu's family at all costs. Appearance Choma is the spitting image of his father, Kuraka. he has the same sandy colored pelt and light colored under belly. Choma has a dark ebony colored main and it is so big that it will cover his right eye when he is fully grown. Choma has fiery red eyes that are exactly like his father. Choma's body is built for strength and fighting. He can take on other lions with the training his father taught him as a young cub. Personality Evil is what defines this lion, he has had his mind warped and brainwashed by his father so many times. It's hard to see what really came from this lion. He only trusts his siblings, his father and Sibu's family. Other than that he really has no interest in other lions that are there. However there was one lion that he managed to befriend during his cub years, it was Taka. He hasn't seen Taka in a long time since he reached the Shadowlands, so who knew if he'd ever see him again. History After the death of Shira, Kuraka brought his three new children back to the Outlands where they would fake their alliance with Zira. Choma's first encounter was near the border of the Pridelands and Outlands-though Choma was smart enough to know not to go near the enemy pride. Zira clouded his mind even more with the horrible tails of how bad the king Simba was as he exiled the lions that were in that group. That only made Choma hate them more. In another event, Choma was found wandering away from the Termite mounds out of curiosity, he accidently bumped into the lion named Taka and he wasn't sure on what to do with the young cub at first. But he insisted on playing with him. The cub accepted it as he played with the golden cub for some time, they introduced themselves to each other and gave the family members that were in their group. Though Choma was sad when he had mentioned that his mother had died, he quickly got over it as he went to play with Taka. The two cubs continued to play until sun down started to arrive and so Choma bid his good bye to Taka and promised that he'd bring back his two other siblings Tukano and Kita in order to play with Taka and his family. However that promise could not be kept, Choma couldn't fulfill it. When Choma returned he realized that someone had been following him to the haven, it had been his father who had been attacked by Nuka and he struck back by injuring Taka's father. The lion had been so badly wounded that he could not stand nor fight. Choma and the others from Taka rushed to see what was going on. Kuraka soon had a fight with Tao, Nuka's mate before deciding to leave and the only reason why he did was because Choma was there. He also told Choma to go and get Kita and Tukano as they were getting ready for a fight in the Shadowlands. That would be the last time he saw Taka, an he hasn't seen the golden lion since. There was a successful battle in the Shadowlands, as Sibu an his band of hyenas took over along with Kuraka's children. Each one of them earned a rightful position in the Shadowlan ranks. And Choma's had been one of the Royal Guard to protect the royal family with his life. As of now Choma seems to be interested in exploring the lands since it seems so foreign. But he has to admit that this place is far better than the Outlands, here they have food and water. So with that, they don't have to worry about starving ever again. Category:Original characters Category:Shadowlanders